


The Way You Say Please While Looking Up At Me

by jessibaby



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: And probably smut, Chicago Med - Freeform, M/M, and if you've read other work/s by me you know there will be swearing, connor rhodes - Freeform, mostly because I can't be bothered, ok that's all I'm going to tag, this one is mostly porn without plot, will halstead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessibaby/pseuds/jessibaby
Summary: I cannot think of a good summary other than this work is literally just porn without plot that I wrote at one am.





	The Way You Say Please While Looking Up At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary suggests, literally just a lot of sex. I felt like I could have written this into my other little story but no, so um enjoy this, leave a comment on how I did or if you want me to post more stuff like this because I don't usually write about sex in this much detail.....

"Yeah, well if you didn't look so damn fuck-able then maybe people wouldn't assume I was fucking you." Connor challenged back without thinking, his face mere inches from Will's.

The two were in the on call room, having a shouting match. Connor had dragged Will in there in a free moment after overhearing gossip from doctor Bekker, two residents and medical student. Sure, Will was attractive but Connor hadn't actually fucked him. Yet.

Will's eyes went wide in shock, "What did you just say?"  
Suddenly Connor realized what he had done, "fuck."  
The boys stared at each other in shock, neither one able to move away from each other. Will eventually broke the tension and took the opportunity to adjust the stethoscope around his neck rather awkwardly. The faint noise of Will's stethoscope rustling against top of his scrubs and shuffling sound of fabric as Connor shoved his hands into his pockets confirmed how heavy the silence was that hung between them. Connor's eyes went wide as his brain stopped working and his body took over. "Well you haven't ran out of the room yet so I guess you're still expecting something of me."

Connor spoke before he could process the thought. Sometimes he did that and usually it got him into trouble. Or laid. He was hoping for the latter. 

In the blink of an eye Connor closed the small space between his lips and Will's, catching Will off guard and gaining Connor a gasp. Connor took the moment of surprise and let his well practiced tongue infiltrate Will's mouth.   
However the kiss seemed to last only a few precious moments before Connor forced himself to pull a way and take whatever punishment Will was about to dish out. However, the anticipated punch to the jaw never came.  
Will was smiling, and not a happy oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-he-feels-the-same-way smile, no. This was a shit eating grin followed quickly after by a bout of laughter that made Connor's face feel like it was on fire. "What the fuck Will?" Connor groaned in utter confusion.  
"Connor…" Will gasped out between gails of laughter.  
"Will, what the fuck is…" Connor asked again but before he could finish his sentence Will had moved and covered Connor's lips with his own. Will kissed Connor hot and heavy, pent up need and lust spilling out as he climbed on top of Connor.  
Connor let out a stifled moan into the kiss as Will ground his hips down into Connor's lap and Will chuckled smugly. The almighty Connor Rhodes moaning at his touch. Will started to kiss his way down Connor's strong jaw, nipping in places as he ventured further south to Connor's neck. Connor closed his eyes and let Will's lips work some kind of spell over his body; his dick growing painfully hard.  
Will chuckled smugly against Conor's neck as he kissed and bite at the flesh, marking it as his territory as Connor let out a straggled moan, "God, Will. They way he had Connor, moaning his name all needy and lustful turned him on so much as he bit at Connor's adam's apple slightly harder then normal. Connor could only groan in reply as Will managed to pull Connor's shirt half way off in an attempt to reveal other man's toned abdomen.   
Connor helped in the process as and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off so Will could continue admiring his well defined chest and abs. And by the time Connor could think again, Will was toying playfully at the waistband of Connor's pants, with the same shit-eating grin on his face. Their eyes met for a moment of silent conversation. Thoughts of the morality of it all flashing behind their eyes and whether they should stop here and forget this had happened or continue down the dark lusty path they were traveling down. Will posed the question for them by nibbling at the sensitive flesh right above Connor's boxers and then licking over the reddened flesh soothingly as if asking if it was alright with Connor if they continued to the place where this was going.  
Connor throw his head back into the pillows of the on call room bunk and closed his eyes, Will's name falling from his lips in a broken moan.  
Taking that as a 'hell yes let's keep going' Will smiled and tugged at Connor's boxers slowly and throwing them onto the floor along with his pants. Connor engorged erection springing out of it's confines and leaking prettily in front of Will, just begging to be sucked. Will took his time and nuzzled his cheek against the soft skin at the joint between Connor's long thigh and his groin all the while making sure that his hot breath ghosted over Connor's cock teasingly.  
"God damn it, Will." Connor moaned, his hips rolling to try and get closer to that hot mouth and those kiss bruised lips. And finally Will took pity on him and playfully licked up the underside of Connor's cock. The flat of Will's tongue running over the fat vein that pulsed there and then flicking over the head to lick up the bitter sweet drops of cum that were forming there. "Jesus Will! Don't stop" Connor moaned as his hands wound their way into the cheap sheets.  
"But what if I don't want to suck you off?" Will asked as he paused from running his tongue along Connor's shaft.  
"Fucking tease, that's what you'd be." Connor said in a frustrated exhale.  
"But what if I wanted to fuck you instead" Will asked.  
Connor looked down at Will as he returned to assaulting his cock head with tiny kisses and licks in shock and aw.   
Will bit his lower lip suggestively and shrugged after setting one more long lick up Connor's erection.   
Connor closed his eyes once again in consideration. On the one hand he'd finally got to fuck around with Will, something he may have wanted to do since he arrived at Med. On the other hand, he had sort of maybe hooked up with Ava Bekker the other night. He sort of maybe liked her too. He decided to take up Will's offer. He was too far gone to care, and it was his body that really made the decision, not his mind.  
Will gave Connor another one of his classical grins and crawled back up Connor's body to place a searing lusty kiss upon his lips. Will breathed against Connor's lips mischievously.  
Connor growled in response and wrapped his legs around Will's middle so he could flip them over and pin Will down with his arms above his head. Leaning down to whisper hotly next to Will's ear, Connor snarled, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight."  
Will gasped as he shuttered with want. He knew his dominance wasn't going to last long with Connor being well.... Connor. Not that Will was complaining. Connor assaulted his neck with bites and kisses. Connor paused in his ministration and looked down at Will with dark eyes, the usual striking blue clouded by dark lust. "You are wearing way to many clothes. Strip."   
Connor wasn't asking. He was telling. Demanding even.  
Will arched an eye brow but nodded in agreement and proceeded to strip as Connor extracted himself from Will to go search in the pockets of his discarded pants for the ever handy bottle of lube he kept with him at all times after a particularly bad impromptu hook up. When he returned with his prize, Will was spread out, nude and incredibly hot. With a lewd grin, Connor climbed back on top of Will and kissed him deeply while his hands managed to get the lube open and cover his fingers with the liquid. Grabbing Will by the calves, Connor maneuvered Will's legs onto his shoulders, allowing better access to the tight ring of muscles that was tempting Connor's self control. On his knees, Connor kissed at Will's legs as he teased Will's entrance with his finger tip.  
Will closed his eyes and rolled his hips in an attempt to impale himself onto Connor's finger. Connor smiled against Will's thigh and nipped at the skin there to distract Will from the pain as he pushed his finger into the heat. Will was tight and Connor's free hand snaked down Will's thigh to stroke at Will's erection.  
Will let out a shuddered moan as Connor pumped his dick slow and smooth, his body relaxing and allowing Connor to move his finger in and out of Will smoothly to be quickly joined by a second slicked finger. Connor scissor his fingers, stretching the constricting muscles as he jerked Will off. Will let out a moan of Connor's name and bit his lower lip when Connor's fingers pressed against his prostate; creating a heavenly bliss.  
Connor just chuckled, a third slicked finger joining the two so Connor could pump them in and out of Will's entrance while making sure to brush up against the delicious little bundle of nerves that made Will's back arch and mumbled moans of pleasure to slide off his lips.  
"Connor, please, I want you so bad." Will finally growled as the bright golden coil of pleasure started to pool in his groin.  
That was all Connor needed to hear and he pulled his hands away from Will's body and started to slick his raging erection up with lube causing Will to whimper at the absence. However, just as quickly the head of Connor's sizable cock was pressing against Will's entrance and just about lost it. Using his legs which were still on Connor's shoulders, Will pulled them closer to his body causing Connor to move closer too as well as pushing the head of Connor's cock into Will's snug wet body.  
"Jesus Will," Connor gasped, "impatient much?" But Will wasn't listening as he rolled his hips, trying to get Connor to move as he whimpered.  
Connor took the hint and pushed further into Will. Will's face was a mixture of pain and ecstasy and Connor forced himself to remain still as Will got used to him and before long Will look up at Connor and nodded for him to continue.  
Connor rocked in and out. The blissful clench of Will wrapped around his cock was like liquid fire in Connor's veins and he found himself speeding up his thrusts and slamming into Will harder and harder as Will voiced his own ecstasy each time Connor's cock slammed into his prostate with surprising accuracy.  
It was all so much for the pair to handle and they both knew they were rushing toward release faster then they wanted to admit. Tightness was building in Connor's groin as the feeling was becoming too much for him to take and he thought that he might just snap. Will's head was thrown back in passion as the bed hit the wall with each of Connor's powerful thrusts that was sounded by wet lusty slaps of flesh against flesh. And soon they both fell into ecstasy, Will practically screaming Connor's name as he came. Connor forced himself to pull out and let Will's legs fall from his shoulders before collapsing next to a panting and dazed Will. They laid there for a few minutes.   
Connor's pager beeped from the floor where is was discarded with the rest of his scrubs. Their happy little post orgasmic moment ruined by a message that Connor was needed in surgery. He reluctantly got dressed. 

He didn't see Will until later that day, his surgery of an aortic valve repair lasting a few hours. He was right though, Will could hardly walk. He smirked to himself, Connor was never one to back down from what he says, or to be wrong and he felt a sense of pride come over him as Will tried to hide the fact he was hardly able to walk. 

Of course, Connor knew that people, and when he went people he ment Maggie, would figure out what had happened when the two of them disappeared for a while and Will came back hardly able to walk, but for now Connor was done for the day, and as he got into his car to drive back home, he contemplated texting Will to come over for a round two. Connor couldn't help but laugh as he pressed send and started the car engine.


End file.
